


Welcome Home Mrs. Danvers

by wayhaughtearper



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Smut, alternative universe, married sanvers, sanvers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper
Summary: Sequel To Love So SoftMaggie and Alex have everything they ever wantedThe kids are asleep and after a stressful day working Maggie just wants her and Alex to destress





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something  
> May continue if there is interest  
> Errors Belong To Me
> 
> Please leave a kudo or a comment  
> Twitter is wayhaughtearper if ya want to talk Sanvers or Wynonna Earp.

The kids had been put to bed already by the nanny when Maggie had returned home from a long day at work. Chief Sawyer and the Science Division had been dealing with a double homicide that turned into a hostage crisis involving Supergirl and the DEO. As much as Maggie loved working with her wife and sister in law she preferred when her division could close out a case without needing assistance. Maggie made it home before her Director wife who had to stay at the city base and hold a debriefing with her sister and the agents she had been in charge of for the past several years. Alex and Maggie had fostered a boy who would then become their son. Jeremiah was then legally adopted. Maggie and Alex had enjoyed the experience so much that they took things one step further and Alex had become pregnant. The donor was anonymous but Maggie had donated her eggs wanting to be a part of the planning for their second child. It took several attempts but the couple welcomed a beautiful baby girl Sarah Alura into their lives. The kids were now six and three and due to the couples hours spent at work they gave in and hired a local college student named Jamie, who was actually a godsend to the couple. 

Maggie had went up to the children’s bedrooms to look in on them and kiss them each good night. First she went to her sons room and found him snuggled under the covers holding onto his Superman plush toy. Aunt Kara was a bit hurt but then was happy to learn that her niece even at her age loved Supergirl so she forgave her nephew. Alex just laughed at her sisters antics and her wife rolled her eyes per usual. Maggie gently kissed her son on the forehead whispering a good nite before quietly leaving the room to do the same to her daughter.

Sarah was the splitting image of her mama but has her mommy’s eyes and facial expressions, knowing this Maggie is aware that she will be no match for the other Danvers women in her life when it comes to anything they throw at her in the future. Maggie creeps into the room to see her baby girl asleep in her bed also nestled under the covers. 

When Maggie is sure that both of her children are safely asleep she proceeds into the bedroom that she shares with her wife to get undressed. The day had been stressful and all the police Chief wanted nothing more to do was take a hot shower and burrow under the covers with Alex but there was still something undone. 

The couple had a routine that they both had come to rely on after a difficult case or mission especially if the kids were asleep. The partner that arrived home first would get comfortable, wait in the living room with drinks and perhaps food and put relaxing music on and wait for the other to come home. Most of the time it was Maggie coming home and waiting for Alex since she had the more flexible schedule. It was one of the things that the couple had agreed upon before Alex accepted the position of Director several years after Maggie had become Captain of the Science Division. 

After checking on her son and daughter one more time, Maggie situated herself on the couch with two glasses of the expensive Scotch that they had been gifted by Lena on their most recent anniversary and smooth jazz paying from their home stereo system. Alex had texted stating that she was on her way home. Maggie couldn’t wait to see her wife so they could get some stress relief.

The door to their house slowly opened and Alex entered wearing her signature leather jacket, flannel and jeans. The suit that Winn made stayed in the DEO sometimes to Maggie’s dismay. A few times they had made love with Alex wearing the suit until the tech guru figured it out and admonished his favorite couple thus ending that experience.

When Alex saw her wife on the couch, her jaw dropped. Maggie was laying on the couch holding two glasses of the amber liquid, topless.

“Welcome home Mrs. Danvers” Maggie sexily greeted her wife.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes home with two things on her mind.  
> Kissing her kids and having sex with her wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is rated M just in case  
> If interest the rating may go up
> 
> Sanvers Sexy Times Part 1?

The sight that greeted Alex Danvers when she opened the door never failed to take her breath away even after all the years that she had been married to the brunette police detective turned police chief. Alex was a bit surprised by the view that greeted her as she opened the door to the home that she shared with her family, the children must have been asleep when her wife arrived before her. Her wife was currently sitting on the couch in their living room topless holding drinks for the two of them along with a megawatt smile. The one thing about their kids was that they had the unique ability to stay asleep when their mothers needed to spend time alone together, this may have begun in the living room thought the director of the DEO but it would lead to the couple’s large four poster queen size bed.

 

 

The thought alone was just enough for Alex to forget the day she and her family had protecting the citizens of National City. It had been a quiet day in National City. Kara was just doing a sweep over the city when the call from her sister in law came through her comms. Maggie had become the leader of the whole police force two years prior. The police needed the help of Supergirl which led to informing Alex. Together between Supergirl, the DEO and the NCPD, Chief Danvers was able to inform the city at the press debriefing that the threat to the city had been thwarted. Alex was proud of the work that her sister, wife and herself had done in making sure there was a peaceful resolution to what could have been a nightmare. Now all she wanted was to kiss her children goodnight and maybe if she wasn’t exhausted get in some much needed alone time with the love of her life.

 

 

 

Alex walked further into the living room, having dropped her work bag by the entry way into their home, she would get it later or even tomorrow she was now off for the day being directed by Kara and Winn to take the day off. Both understood the redheads need to be at home with her children when she could. Hiring Jaime had been the couples saving grace and the kids loved Jamie but preferred their parents. Alex and Maggie wanted their children to have as much of a normal upbringing as they could, given their family’s jobs. The kids loved their aunts Kara and Lena but did not know Supergirl was their Aunt Kara, all agreeing to wait a bit longer to tell them.

 

 

 

Maggie upon seeing her wife, rose slowly making sure not to spill anything from the glasses she carried. Alex met her in the middle to accept the glass she was offered, she could feel the spark she always felt when she touched Maggie go from her fingertips to the top of her head and maybe even further south. Maggie handed her wife the glass holding the amber liquid, then offered a toast to a job well done which Alex returned with a small smile and a touch of desire.

 

 

“To the best wife and wife team in law enforcement” Alex clinked her glass against Maggie’s.

 

Maggie licked her lips as Alex downed the remnants of her drink, needing it after the day they all had. Seeing Maggie lick her lips was the catalyst the director needed to pull her wife flush to her own chest Maggie could feel her now erect nipples rub up against the fabric of her wife’s button down causing the throb between her legs increase. They stayed close, hugging one another for a long moment before breaking apart to look each other longingly in the eyes. Alex wouldn’t remember who kissed who first but oh did they kiss. The kiss had been gentle at first, just a brush of tongue jetting out from each of their mouths against lips before it became heated.

 

 

Maggie pulled her tall wife into her lap on the couch with a sigh.

 

“I checked on Sarah and Jeremiah, they are sound asleep like the angels they are, Jamie had no problem.”

 

Maggie explained as she put her wife’s hands on her bare breasts, so Alex could see and feel how hard her nipples were for her.

 

 

Their sex life was better than ever, after the birth of their daughter there were some issues but after some work with a counselor they were able to get things back on track. They tried to make love at least a few times a week, now as they sat together it had been a few days because of work and family schedules. Sometimes it was slow and passionate and others it was fast and hard depending on the mood. Depending on how they felt maybe their old favorite could make an appearance but right now the focus was on now.

 

“Of course, they were, I just want to kiss them goodnight and see for myself” Alex said as she played with her wife’s nipples with her nimble fingertips.

 

 

Maggie began to writhe in her wife’s lap, feeling her wetness increase, wanting Alex to be inside her.

 

 

“Mmm, okay you do that, I’ll clean up her then meet you in bed” said the brunette.

 

Alex knew her wife wouldn’t put her need to have sex before their children’s, she nodded her head and albeit reluctantly Maggie rose from her lap with a wink. Alex was tired but between the drink and the foreplay, she had two things on her mind, kissing her kids and sex with her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I am on twitter wayhaughtearper
> 
> Remember they are endgame and soulmates


	3. The Get Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex start to destress and reconnect after a long joint day at work. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get another chapter posted.   
> This is a short one.   
> Well season four has started and I’ve been a bit down about it.  
> Not my best chapter!

The wives went their separate ways. Alex climbed the staircase to the second floor of the home she shared with her wife and children for four years now. Maggie quickly cleaned up the glasses from the alcohol and made her way up to the master bedroom while Alex checked on their sleeping children. It was late but it want early because the next morning would be devoted to Saturday chores followed by a trip to the zoo that the mothers promised to take their children too so sleeping in that weekend was not an option. Maggie prepared the bedroom with soft candlelight, sat aside their sleep clothes to throw on in the morning cause they usually preferred to sleep naked after making in love and just in case made sure their favorite was clean and ready if they do so desired. As the brunette waited patiently for her wife she smiled and said to no one but herself I’m so lucky to have her.

Alex checked in on both children like she always did after coming home if they were asleep before she arrived home. The kids were sound sleepers which was so much the opposite of her and Maggie. The couples respective careers had instilled in them many things including the ability to jolt out of bed if either one of them sensed danger in their own home. Luckily enough given who and what they did for a living their home was their sanctuary. Tomorrow was chore day and then a trip to the zoo with the kids but now it was time to devote the rest of the night to her wife and herself. 

With her service weapon safely put away into the gun safe, her favorite alien gun was kept at the DEO. Maggie and Alex only kept their regular guns in the house. The police chief never did get that flash grenade but Winn had crafted a unique alien weapon for her that was kept back at the precinct. Upon entering the bedroom Alex took in the candlelight that was the only source of light in the room and the love of her life stretched out on their bed waiting for her. Maggie was naked on the bed smiling widely.

“What has you smiling so wide chief?” Alex asked as she went into the adjoining bathroom to quickly wash the work day away but didn’t get undressed that was for Maggie to do tonight.

Maggie had got up from the bed and met Alex at the doorway to the master bath still smiling to answer the woman who took her breath away.

“You silly” 

Alex went to turn her head to shrug off her wife’s answer when Maggie caught her chin and drew Alex to her eyes that had filled with love and desire. 

“ I love you!!” “  
“Kiss me Director Danvers”   
Maggie commanded.

This spurred Alex to draw Maggie to her, needing no other encouragement and for the first time since leaving the house that morning kissed Maggie as if it would be their last. 

Maggie fisted Alex’s hair as they kissed feverently. One step at a time Alex guided them back to their bed as the kissing continued. 

Breathlessly they broke apart. 

Alex took one look at the beautiful naked woman in front of her and wanted one thing- Her.

“Undress me, I need you now!” Alex almost growled.

If Maggie wasn’t wet before she was now and felt that arousal at the juncture of her lips, waiting to seep out and have Alex’s tongue in her there.

Maggie did not have to be told twice and began to undress her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked.  
> Let me know what you thought.  
> Should I continue?  
> I’m on twitter if you miss Sanvers and also like Wynonna Earp


	4. You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex tease each other a bit as Maggie undresses the DEO Director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter before things get smuttier Is that even a word.
> 
> All mistakes are mine! I don’t own any of these characters if I did you know what I’d do on the show. 
> 
> Rating may be upped
> 
> Enjoy as always positive feedback is a good motivational tool to getting another chapter.
> 
> A comment was made about Alex’s hair so there’s another mention somewhere in the chapter.

Maggie sat open legged on the bed beckoning Alex to stand between her legs. Alex looked down into the desire filled eyes of the woman she loved and saw nothing but love and acceptance. Maggie was so aroused by her wife that it made her breathing increase exponentially which she thought Alex had not picked up on but she did. The couple had been together long enough to pick up on even the most subtlest of changes in breathing or heart rate.

Maggie had begun to attempt, to tug Alex’s jeans off of her legs but the red haired woman before her leaned down to place kisses behind the chief’s ear whispering all the sexy things she wanted to do to her wife. This had distracted the brunette from her task. Alex wanted to to take the dominant position by being the one to direct how they were going to make love tonight. Each woman knew that there was no top or bottom dynamic at play in their sex life just ones own desire to be the one to let the other just feel and relinquish control. Alex’s confidence in their sexual relationship had grown so much in their years together but sometimes Maggie still teased her that she was still the baby gay. 

Maggie reached around Alex’s waist in order to put her hands down her pants where she found that her wife had no underwear on. This prompted Maggie to palm Alex’s bare ass. 

“You surprised?” Alex asked with a devilish grin.

“Yes, very! Did you count on getting laid tonight, Danvers? Maggie responded. 

“Hmm, maybe I did Sawyer” her wife teased reverting back to a name Maggie only used at work in order to remain professional. 

Alex nipped on her wife’s bottom lip then paused to see Maggie’s reaction.

“That’s Mrs. Danvers to you Director.” 

Maggie stated giggling as Alex pushed her down onto the mattress. 

Alex then too erupted in laughter as she fell on top of her naked wife.

Maggie’s fingers tugged once more on the undercut that Alex had styled her hair into ever since becoming director of the DEO. 

Both woman would never get enough of the gesture that had become part of their love making.

Slightly darker fingers began their decent from head to the hard fabric of Alex’s jeans. 

Alex worked on her wife’s pulse points with her lips and tongue as Maggie was finally able to remove what stood between the wetness of the directors pussy and her own fingers. 

The only thing left on Alex was the flannel and tank top she had put on in order to come home to her lover. Her wife would find her braless and her nipples hard, they were making Alex yearn for the talented mouth belonging to the woman she was married to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I’m on twitter so if you want to say hey.
> 
> Sanvers 4 Ever!


	5. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maggie lifted the shirt to gain access to Alex’s chest that to her surprise was without a bra. Maggie wordlessly rolled each nipple between her fingertips as Alex leans down to her mouth so her wife can suck gently on her earlobe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to name each chapter after a song.
> 
> Today's title is from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack cut Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen
> 
> Been reading an awesome AU based upon the classic movie with Sanvers that y'all should go check out by one of my favorite authors here.
> 
>  
> 
> Its short, not sex but I wanted to update anyway.

Maggie’s deft fingers slid under the tank top her wife was wearing to lightly feel the stomach muscles that were rippling under the fabric. Since becoming Director, Alex had changed her exercise regime to become leaner and muscular which gave her extra stamina out in the field and in the bedroom. The couples sex life reaped the rewards, that had encouraged Maggie to train alongside her wife and sister in law at the DEO whenever possible.

Maggie lifted the shirt to gain access to Alex’s chest that to her surprise was without a bra. Maggie wordlesy rolled each nipple between her fingertips as Alex leans down to her mouth so her wife can suck gently on her earlobe.

“So full of surprises tonight, babe” Maggie whispers into the room crackling with sexual energy.

“Hmm, why don’t you use your mouth to claim the surprise” Alex encouraged the woman beneath her, wanting to feel the wetness of her wife’s tongue on her erect nipples. Sometimes she could come from that alone but not tonight.

Maggie did not need to be told twice, using her lips to take one of the hardened nubs into her mouth, her tongue massaging the nipple, eliciting a moan from the redhead.

Both shirts were tossed to the floor to be picked up before the kids woke up and entered their mothers room. The couple agreed that the kids would be brought up in a sex positive household but didn’t want their clothes to be found on the floor.

Alex settled between the brunettes spread legs, her belly was pressed to Maggie’s crotch, the wetness of her wife felt so good against her. The couple kept themselves well groomed for each other. Alex enjoyed the feel of Maggie’s course short hairs against herself. Her wife was so wet for her already. Maggie’s legs started to tremble, if they didnt do something soon she wouldn’t last. As much as she enjoyed foreplay with the director, she needed her loves attention on those other places.

In response to the change in breathing and body language Alex was ready to pleasure her wife.

 

“Maggie! What do you need?” Alex husked into Maggie’s ear.

Alex couldn’t help herself. 

 

“I need..” Maggie barely could get her words out.

 

Alex wanted to tease further but knew that her wife needed relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope there is interest in more.
> 
> Constructive criticism wanted.
> 
> Feedback means the world to me.


End file.
